The Hunter
by Fire Gemron
Summary: Before Yoko Kurama was shot by a hunter, he was hurt and helped by one person........ rated for later chapters *COMPLETE!* Yay! please review
1. The Hunter

okay, first of all, I don't own yu yu hakusho… I do own Nam and Sakura and the storyline…. second…. well, nothing really! enjoy the story!

Chapter one: meetings

            Nam and her little sister Sakura were half-demon and half-humans. They lived in the Makai. Nam was the oldest, by about ten years. She was tall and thin and beautiful. Her red hair was cut short and her brown-gray eyes were very secretive. Nam was one of the best hunters in the area. She was about nineteen years old.

            Sakura was a nine-year-old girl. She was very cute, with her long black hair and eyes almost violet in color. Sakura was quiet, like her sister. She loved being outside and being with Nam.

            Recently, rumors were saying that the fox spirit Yoko Kurama was nearby. Nam was being careful. She often went into the woods to search for signs of the spirit fox.

            One night, Sakura gave her sister some food for thought.

            Nam tucked her into bed that night.

            "Hey, Nam?"

            "What is it, lil one?" 

            "Is Yoko Kurama really bad?" Sakura asked, watching the wooden ceiling. 

            "Well," Nam started," Yoko Kurama is a thief – he takes other people's things…"

            "But he doesn't really hurt people."

            That was true. The only reports of anyone being hurt of killed by the thief were when it was self defense. The fox spirit was merciless, and undoubtedly good, in battle. But he didn't kill needlessly.

            Sakura turned to Nam. "Maybe he just hasn't found his place."

            Nam said goodnight to little Sakura and decided to take one last look around the forest before it got any darker. She grabbed her long bow and quiver and headed out. 

            The woods were quiet, just like Nam liked it. She stopped in a clearing. The silver haired form of Yoko Kurama watched her. He was trying to get away from one hunter, and now it seemed he had run into another.

            A sudden rustle of bushes alerted them both. Nam grabbed an arrow.

            "Sakura!"

            The little girl came into the moonlit clearing. She looked very frightened.

            "What happened, little one?" Nam asked, putting her arrow away and hugging her sister.

            "Some bad people came just after you left. They started pounding on the door. I got scared and came to look for you."

            "It's okay. I won't let them hurt you….What did they look like?"

            "They wore shiny armor and rode on huge horses." Sakura whispered.

            "Hunters," Nam muttered, "looking for Yoko Kurama."

            Sakura looked up at the older girl. " They won't hurt him, will they?" 

            Nam ruffled her hair. "I doubt they'll find him."

            Sakura nodded. Nam glanced around them. If the Hunters were here, Yoko Kurama must be nearby. She had no idea how close he was.

            Yoko Kurama watched the sisters with something close to wonder. They were not afraid of him, as others were. Indeed the little girl seemed worried about him.

            Yoko Kurama heard something behind him. Before he could move, an arrow pierced  his side, knocking him to the ground. He looked up into the cruel eyes of a Hunter. The Hunter drew another  arrow and aimed it at his heart.

            "Another move and you die."

            Nam stood with an arrow pointed at the Hunter's head. Sakura stood behind her, watching Yoko.

            The Hunter looked back at Yoko Kurama. He started to draw back the bowstring.

            _TWANG!_

            Nam's arrow grazed the Hunter's cheek. "I won't miss again," she promised.

            "Look at what your helping, the Hunter said

            Nam glanced at Yoko Kurama lying on the ground. She stopped her bow lowered slightly. Sakura stared  at her.

            _"Is Yoko Kurama really bad?"_

            Sakura's words rang in Nam's head. The hunter was torn between her rational thoughts, which told her to let Yoko Kurama be killed, and something she couldn't fully understand, telling her to save him.

            The Hunter took a step forward. Nam's gaze snapped to him. Her bow came up and she fired. The arrow hit the Hunter in the shoulder.

            "I told you not to move," Nam said coldly.

            "The consequences of your actions will destroy us all!"

            "Yeah, whatever," Nam snapped.

            The Hunter lowered his bow. With quick steps, he disappeared into the trees.

            Nam slipped her arrow back into it's quiver and looked at Yoko Kurama. He looked back at her with suspicious gold eyes.

            "Your hurt," Sakura said quietly.

            "I'm fine."

            "No, you're not," Nam said, going to his side to keep him from getting up. "That wound's bad."

            "Come with us," Sakura pleaded. "We can take care of you."

            "No," said Yoko Kurama, fighting to his feet. "I'll be alright." He stood and swayed slightly.

            Nam caught his shoulder to keep him from falling. "No you won't. Come with us….. please."

            Yoko Kurama stared at her. Why did she care? He finally gave in and let the two girls lead him back to their cabin. His wound must have been worse than he thought, for Yoko Kurama blacked out when he reached the cabin.


	2. Poison

 hi again…. it's me……. I want to say that I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…. I own Sakura, Nam, all the Hunters, and the story line.

I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and helped me out. yep… that's about it. Onward with the story.

Chapter 2. Poison

            When Yoko Kurama awoke, he was lying on a small cot in the hunter Nam's cabin. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened. The cabin was completely deserted. Yoko Kurama started to sit, his hand straying to the bandage at his side.

            "You shouldn't do that."

            Yoko Kurama looked up to see Sakura leaning through the open window. Yoko watched her, slightly impressed that she would be there without her sister.

            "You'll hurt yourself if you move around to much," Sakura went on.

            "Why do you care?"

Sakura blinked at him. "I'm not afraid of you. I don't think your as bad as everyone thinks."

Yoko continued to stare at her.

Sakura jumped over the window ledge and landed on the cabin floor lightly. "Nam was right. That wound is bad. It wouldn't be smart for you to move around too much."

Yoko sighed and leaned against the wall. Why was he listening to these half-demons?

"The huntress, where is she?" Yoko asked suddenly.

"Nam? She was called to the village nearby. She should be back soon. Why?"

Yoko just shook his head. Sakura shrugged and began to clean up the small cabin's kitchen area. Yoko looked out the window and listened to her for a while.

There was a soft knock at the door. After a moment, Nam entered. The girl's eyes flicked to Yoko.

"Your awake. That's a good sign."

Yoko snorted slightly and looked back out the window.

"What's going on at the village?" Sakura asked

Nam smiled. "Not much. The villagers are being upset by the Hunters."

"They're still around here?"

"They are up at the village."

Yoko glanced up at the sisters. Nam had sat down on a stool and Sakura perched on the end of the cabin's only other cot. Nam looked at Yoko. The fox spirit quickly looked away.

Yoko knew that if the Hunters were still around, he, as well as the sisters, would be in danger.

*                                                           *                                                           *  
   

It was dark. Yoko Kurama was asleep on one cot, and Sakura and Nam were sitting in the kitchen talking quietly.

"What did the Hunters want? They _were_ the ones who called you, right?" Sakura whispered

"…..yes, it was them," Nam said hesitantly.

"Well?"

Nam's dark eyes glanced over at Yoko. "They know we are helping him. They want us to hand him over."

"What did you tell them?" Sakura demanded, staring at her sister.

"What do you think I said?! I told them no!" Nam hissed, fighting to keep her voice low and glaring at her sister.

Sakura looked over at the sleeping fox spirit. "What will we do? We can't abandon him."

"The Hunters don't know where we live . If they do find us, we'll just have to fight them off." Nam said. She patted her sister on the shoulder. "Don't worry, little one, I won't let anything happen."

Sakura nodded. Nam put the little girl to bed and went outside.

As the door shut, Yoko Kurama opened his eyes. He had heard everything. He sighed slightly and looked out the window.

*                                                           *                                                           *

Nam was working in her garden two days later. Sakura was in the house, cleaning and looking after Yoko. The huntress had left her bow inside.

A snap of a twig made Nam stop. She stayed bent over her garden, not wanting to alert whoever was behind her. She heard a familiar sound of a bow being drawn.

"How did you find me so quickly?" Nam asked.

The Hunter behind her laughed slightly. "This is very close to where we first met." his voice turned hard and cold. "Turn Yoko Kurama over to me."

Nam dug a handful of soil before she straightened. 

"I don't think so!"

With one quick move, the girl turned and flung the soil into the Hunter's eyes. He cried out and dropped his bow. Nam picked it up.

"I suggest you leave and _don't _come back," she said. She touched the tip of an arrow to the Hunter's throat.

"You haven't won. You cannot protect him," the Hunter said, his voice mixed with anger and pain. "But more importantly: How will you protect yourself and your sister from _him?_"

"Get out of here," Nam  growled.

The Hunter rose and disappeared into the forest. Nam threw his bow away disgustedly. She started to turn away, then stopped. She knelt by the arrow. Carefully picking it up, she examined the tip. Nam stared at it for a moment. Suddenly she jumped to her feet, dropping the arrow.

"The Hunters use poisoned arrows!"

well, another chapter done… what will happen? can Nam and Sakura help Yoko? will the Hunters come? I know, but you'll have to wait to find out… sorry, that's just the way it works. 


	3. Threats from the village

here we go again. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (wish I did though) I only own Nam, Sakura, the Hunters and the plot… that's it.

thanx again to everyone who reviewed and helped me… it really did.. uh… help.

okay, last time, Nam fought the same Hunter who shot Yoko. She also found out that the Hunters use poisoned arrows… what will happen next? onward with the story

Chapter 3 Threats from the village

            Nam raced back to the cabin. When she got in, she found Yoko Kurama sleeping and Sakura in the kitchen.

"It was poisoned!" Nam hissed, grabbing Sakura's arm.

"Huh?"

"The arrow Yoko Kurama was shot with was poisoned!"

Sakura's eyes went wide. She looked over at the sleeping kitsune.  "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't think there is anything we can do…." Nam said sadly.  " I have never seen a poison like this. He must get over it on his own."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"We can only try to help him." Nam said.

She looked at Yoko Kurama If only there was something more I could do, she thought. Sakura hung her head.

*                                                           *                                                           *

A few days passed and Yoko Kurama's condition became steadily worse. It was Nam who often stayed with him, for her knowledge of healing was much greater than Sakura's.

Sakura was outside. Nam sat in a chair, watching Yoko sleep. He was sleeping more and more. Nam couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing. 

The wound in Yoko's side was almost healed. But he had developed a fever. 

Nam laid a damp cloth against his forehead, brushing back his silvery hair. He looks like  he's in so much pain, Nam thought. She dropped her hand back into her lap, wishing she could do more. Nam looked out the window, thinking.

Yoko woke up and looked at eh girl beside him. "Huntress?"

Nam blinked. "Your awake. Do you feel alright?"

"I'm…. tired." he said carefully.

Nam frowned. It occurred to her that he wasn't telling the whole truth. Maybe he just wanted her to let him leave. Or perhaps he did not want her to worry.

Yoko was watching her closely. She met his eyes. For a moment, they just watched each other, each trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

The door opened suddenly. Nam glanced at it and Yoko looked out the window. Sakura came in. She glanced at them both before saying, "Nam I need to talk to you"

Nam stood and followed her little sister outside. Sakura pointed to an arrow embedded in the wood of the cabin wall. It had a note tied to it. Nam pulled the note off and read it, her worries were only increased because of it.

Huntress:

You have three days to either kill or turn in the monster known as Yoko Kurama. If you do not comply, we will come and take him ourselves.

Nam recognized the handwriting as one of the villager's. She shook her head and crumpled the note. "Cowards," she muttered.

"What did it say?" Sakura asked.

Nam shook her head again, "Nothing to worry about, little one."

With that the huntress went inside.

*                                                           *                                                           *

Yoko had seen where Nam had put the letter. The note both worried him and made him curious. When both sisters had gone to sleep, Yoko picked up the letter. He read it.

Looking out the window, he knew what he had to do. Over the last week or so, Nam and Sakura had taken care of him, even though he could have killed them at any time. The girls had earned his trust, a very hard thing to earn indeed. He couldn't let them forfeit their lives for him.

He had to leave.

The wound in his side was almost healed and his fever had gone down.

The note said they had three days. At night on the second day he would leave, so that  the huntress would not have time to find him.

That decided, Yoko Kurama went to sleep to regain some of his strength.

awww! Yoko's leaving to protect Nam and Sakura! but it's not over yet, people! the Hunter's know Yoko's on his own and have laid a trap for him! will Nam be able to help him? find out next chapter. (there are only three more chapters and two are really short.)


	4. Run Away

do I really have to say it? *holds up sign that says I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO *

I own the story and all original characters (Nam, Sakura, all Hunters, villagers ect.)

last time, Nam took care of Yoko and got a threatening note from the villagers. Yoko decided to leave to protect the sisters.

on with the story

Chapter 4 Run – away

The night two days after the note had been sent came. At midnight, Yoko Kurama got up. He was still surprisingly  weak. He checked to make sure the sisters were still asleep. Then Yoko quietly left the cabin.

The night was quiet, calm. It was wonderful to Yoko to be outside after so long. He turned and headed off. When he reached to edge of the forest, he turned and looked back at the cabin. Yoko knew that he would never forget about Nam or Sakura or what they had done.

Yoko turned back to the forest and walked away.

*                                                           *                                                           *

Nam sat up and looked around. Sakura was still asleep and Yoko was… gone?!

Nam  jumped to her feet and raced to the window. There was no sign of Yoko outside. 

"Why would he do that?" Nam muttered, dropping onto a stool. "He's not even healed yet…..Why? It doesn't make sense!" Her  eyes fell on note. "Oh, god!"

Nam jumped up again and ran to the door. A Hunter stood in the doorway. It was not the same one Nam had met before.

The Hunter drew a knife and pointed it at Nam. "Sit down."

Nam immediately stepped back and perched on the stool again. "As you can see, he's not here." she said coldly.

"We figured as much."

"Excuse me?!" Nam's voice had a very dangerous ring in it.

Across the room, Sakura sat up. The little girls hand gripped the first thing it found: a pan from the counter. 

The Hunter laughed. "Some of us believed that, after all you'd done for him, Yoko Kurama would want to protect you by leaving. I wasn't completely convinced. How could a heartless creature really care?" On the world 'heartless', Nam's hands balled into fists. "Some of our best Hunters have been looking for the fox since late last night. Another troop is waiting at the river." the Hunter went on.

"How dare you  call Yoko heartless! There is only one monster around here, and it's _you!_" Nam growled. 

Taking her cue, Sakura hit the Hunter over the head with the pan. Nam grabbed his dagger before turning to her sister.

"I have to go after Yoko. Stay here. If something happens and I don't return, you have to carry on, okay?"

"Nothing will happen, Nam. Don't say that," Sakura pleaded.

Nam smiled slightly, tears in her eyes. "I hope nothing has happened to Yoko already."

Nam turned and hurried into the woods, her bow and quiver in one hand and the Hunter's dagger in the other.                                                                        

two chapters left…. I'm glad that you people are reading this… thanks. I'll put up the next chapter soon.


	5. Sacrifices for love

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Nam, Sakura, all Hunters, villagers and anything else I can't think of right now.

last time, Nam and Sakura were attacked by a Hunter and Yoko actually left.

note: this chapter almost made me cry, be warned.

Chapter 5 Sacrifices for love

            Nam fought her way through the undergrowth. Her eyes searched the ground for any sign of Yoko's passing.

A soft rustle made her jump. She turned to see a Hunter a few feet away. The Hunter  had not  seen her yet. Nam hid in the brush and waited for him to pass.

"Their still looking for him," she whispered.

Nam lurched to her feet and began to search. The woods were so dense, it was almost impossible to find anything.

A spot of  silver caught her eye.

Nam shoved back a tree branch and… there he was. He was lying against the truck of a tree, apparently asleep. He was so still that Nam thought he was dead at first. Then she noticed the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"Yoko?"

The kitsune's gold eyes blinked open. He sat up. "Nam?"

The girl raced over to his side. "Are you alright? Your not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine," said the slightly surprised Yoko.

"Why did you leave? You scared us!" Nam scolded.

Yoko stared at her "I…I did?"

Nam just frowned at him.

"It seemed safer," he answered. "I did not  want you or Sakura to be hurt."

"….you didn't?" 

Yoko shook his head.

Nam smiled. She threw her arms around Yoko's shoulders. "I'm just glad your alright."

Yoko just blinked.

Nam let go and stoop. "We have other things to worry about. Hunters are swarming all over this forest, looking for you!"

An arrow suddenly pierced Nam's stomach. The girls eyes widened, she gasped. The huntress dropped to her knees, then fell onto her side.

"Nam!" 

Yoko was at her side in an instant. Somehow Nam had pulled out the arrow. It lay beside her, covered in crimson blood. Yoko cradled the girls head in one arm and covered her wound with his other hand.

"Nam…"

The huntress's voice came in a soft whisper, "Yoko…. please run…. leave me."  
            "No, I won't."

"Please… Yoko. I… want you… to live."

"Nam just hold on," Yoko pleaded.

"No… I don't care… if I… die now… I just want… to know…. that you will…. be alright."

Nam closed her eyes. Yoko feared she had died. 

"Nam!"

"Please… watch after Sakura…. Yoko," the girls dark eyes, full of pain, caught and held Yoko's gold eyes. "Yoko… I haven't…. known you long, but………. I love you."

Having said her peace, Nam died then, in Yoko's arms. Yoko stayed there for long moments. He couldn't believe she was gone. Her last words kept going through his mind.

"How touching."

Yoko recognized the  sneering voice. He looked up at the cold eyes of the Hunter who had started this whole painful thing.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," the Hunter said, nodding at her bloody arrow beside Nam's body.

Yoko gritted his teeth as rage filled him. He still held Nam's body with one hand, but his other, covered in her blood, clenched into a fist. 

"Oh, are you angry I killed her? She was just a half-breed, kitsune. She was expendable. She gave us a lot of help finding you. But if your so upset, I'd be happy to send you to be with her!" the Hunter sneered, raising his bow once more.

Yoko stood, gently setting Nam's body down. "You will pay for this." he said slowly, through clenched teeth.

Yoko lunged at the Hunter. The Hunter fired just as he did so. The arrow took Yoko in the shoulder. He ignored it and punched the Hunter in the chest. The Hunter fell back.

That's when Yoko saw the dagger Nam had dropped. He picked it up and approached the Hunter menacingly. The Hunter started to step back and tripped over a root.

"You're a waste or my powers," Yoko  said, his eyes narrowed. There was no mercy in those eyes. All mercy he might have had died with Nam.

Yoko Kurama drove the dagger into the Hunter's chest without so much as blinking.

yep, that was sad….. by the way, this is kind of my idea of how Yoko became so ruthless…. yep… well, one chapter left…. I'm just tying things up now. 


	6. Last Goodbyes

I don't  own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Yoko Kurama, but I own everything else.

this is the last chapter and the end of this story. it explains a lot of things I didn't directly say. I hop ya like it.

last time, Nam found Yoko in the forest. as she was trying to help him, she was shot and killed by a Hunter. in her last breath, she told Yoko she  loved him. Yoko then fought and killed the Hunter.

this is what comes next.

Chapter 6 Last Goodbyes.

Yoko turned away form the body of the Hunter. He looked at Nam, lying lifeless before him. In a lot of ways, it was his fault she had died.

Yoko vowed that he would never care about another person again. He did not want to hurt the way he did then ever again. And he did not want anyone else getting hurt for him.

Yoko picked up Nam's body and took it back to the cabin. He didn't care if he ran into any Hunters. If they tried to stop him, he would  simply  kill them.

Yoko took Nam's body to Sakura, who was overcome by grief,  but promised to give her a proper burial. Yoko left then. He could not take being near Sakura or Nam's body. He could not even take being near the cabin where Nam had taken care of him.

He had truly loved her.

Never again.

Never again would he love anyone. Love led to pain and he would not do that again.

Yoko stood at the bank of the river several miles away form the cabin. He did not know where he would go or what he would do. He really didn't care. If only he could forget about  the huntress. The girl who had make the ultimate sacrifice for him…. and for love. But Yoko know that he would never forget her. Nor could he ever forgive himself for letting her die. He could not even forgive her either. If only she hadn't  come after him… But that was, in a way, his fault, too. 

Yoko pushed his thoughts away and began walking downstream, away from the cabin.

The End

Yep, that's it. I loved writing it and I'm really glad you guys read it . Thanks a lot . I wanna thank my friends for supporting me throughout all of this, ya know I love ya, guys!


End file.
